


Forget me not My Little Star

by K_Sangjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: #angst #love #fluff #Angel #Star, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sangjoong/pseuds/K_Sangjoong
Summary: Happy 1 year to Wave! so here's something special! I hope you'll love it!Wave 1주년! ㅎㅎㅎ
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Forget me not My Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1 year to Wave! so here's something special! I hope you'll love it!  
> Wave 1주년! ㅎㅎㅎ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa is about to turn 22 in a few days but he is not excited nor looking forward to it as he is well aware that Hongjoong, his guardian angel, will finally leave and erase all of his memories with him.

  
_"Seonghwa are you alright?"_ a soft voice came from behind; it was Hongjoong.

 _"Oh hmm, yea I am don't worry.."_ Seonghwa replied as he turned to the latter.

Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa know that their time together is coming to an end. Seonghwa loved Hongjoong very much and he couldn't grasp the idea of Hongjoong leaving. Seonghwa stared back into the honey glazed sunset that slowly turned into a crimson-colored one. He felt Hongjoong's arms coiling around him with his head resting on his back.

_" Hongjoong.. do you have to leave? Can't you stay with me forever? "_ Seonghwa asked as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Hongjoong's arms.

 _"Seonghwa... You know -"_ Hongjoong was cut off as Seonghwa turned around and hugged him tightly, both arms around his body.

_" Please don't leave me, please... "_

_"Just stay with me Hongjoong... I-i love you so much... we'll be happy together as always... "_ Seonghwa stutters as he cried and wrapped his arms around Hongjoong.

Hongjoong can't lie that he felt the pain of leaving Seonghwa too, but he had no choice. The gods had already written their fate and everything's inevitable.

Slowly stroking Seonghwa's soft beeline honey hair _" Seonghwa I love you too... I'm sorry that it has to be like this.. but promise me that you'll never forget me even if the gods take away your memories of me.. of us.."_

Seonghwa nods as Hongjoong lets go of the hug to wipe Seonghwa's tears and leans forward to give a kiss on his lips.

  
  
Night falls as they were cuddling to sleep. Hongjoong was already fast asleep while Seonghwa was just having thoughts that kept him awake. It's 2 AM in the morning; Seonghwa quietly got up and headed to his desk. He switches on the table light and took out a book. A book that was filled with all the memories they had together. Firstly, he took out a picture of them when they were young and Seonghwa found it recently as he was cleaning the attic.

Hongjoong still looks the same back then and now. A sad smile grew on Seonghwa's face as he looked at the picture and at the calendar right in front of him which reminded him that he is turning 22 tomorrow. He pasted the picture on one of the pages in the book and wrote a note, just like a diary together with the previous pages, so their memories will never fade...

After writing, he kept the book safely in one of his shelves and headed back to the bed where Hongjoong was sleeping. He got on next to him putting their forehead together, arms around Hongjoong while slowly stroking his red cherry hair. Seonghwa whispers to himself as he falls asleep.

_"I'll never forget the best part of my life— you, yes you, Hongjoong. I love you."_

Seonghwa woke up from a burning smell at the kitchen which made him panic as Hongjoong wasn't on the bed so he ran out of the room only to see Hongjoong trying to cook a lovely breakfast for him but it didn't go as planned. Hongjoong accidentally burnt the pancakes, as he scratched his head, he greeted Seonghwa,

_"Aha, Good morning my little star! You're up early! aha..."_

Trying to hide the burnt pancake on the frying pan behind him, Seonghwa looked at his guardian angel and giggled at him,

_"Of course, I smelled something burning and you weren't by my side so I kind of panicked haha, were these supposed to be our breakfast?"_

He walked towards Hongjoong and wiped away the pancake batter that was on his face. Hongjoong pouts, looked away from Seonghwa while complaining,

_"It's not fair.. it was supposed to be a surprise breakfast but I ruined it!"_

Seonghwa huffed out a laugh and gave Hongjoong a warm hug while ruffling the Cherry haired angel,

_"It's alright Hongjoong, go and wash up I'll settle the breakfast for the two of us,"_ he laughs for a bit then continues,

 _"So you won't burn down the kitchen,"_ Seonghwa teased as Hongjoong pouts and looks at him.

_"Meanie.. fine you'll prepare breakfast,"_ Hongjoong continued pouting as he walked to the bathroom.

  
After having breakfast which Seonghwa made, they head out for a walk to the playground, the skate park, and even to a nearby ice cream shop. Both of them laughed and smiled as time passed by which made them forget about their fateful end tomorrow. Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong were taking a walk down the path beside the beach. Seonghwa stops and bends down in front of Hongjoong for a piggyback ride.

Seonghwa carried Hongjoong on his back, while the ruffles his light brown hair and give kisses on Seonghwa's neck. Seonghwa continued walking with his Angel riding his back until they found a perfect spot by the ocean to watch the sunset together. His legs were tired and he finally gave in and both of them fell to their back onto the white sand. Both looking at each other while laughing, staring back the blue sky which turned into a tangerine-colored sky— they were having the time of their life.

_"My Star do you remember the first time you met me? "_ Hongjoong asked a sudden question which caught Seonghwa by surprise.

_"Yeah, I was 8 when you came to my life and that night's still vivid to me. The night that you came just to take care and be with me when I was afraid that I'll be lonely again... I remember it perfectly. It was magical and all I ever asked for: unexpected, yet the biggest blessing I have ever received."_

Seonghwa turned as they were linking their hands together. Hongjoong lets out a soft giggle and replied,

_"You grow up so fast my little star haha, now you are no longer lonely, you have friends who care and love you and people who look up to you."_

Seonghwa sat up not trying to not think about tomorrow and stuttered,

_"Hongjoong, S-stop saying like that. Can we just enjoy the sunset?"_

He adds on while whispering to himself _"It will go back to square one when you leave and it won't be the same anymore."_

 _"I'm sorry my little star, look at me,"_ Hongjoong asked as Seonghwa turns to him with sad eyes.

_"I'll love you every day until the end of time, for the rest of my life. So please smile for me and don't be sad alright?"_

Seonghwa smiled as he got a kiss from Hongjoong, pulling him up and walking back together after the last sunset they spent together. After they showered, Hongjoong wanted to have a movie night with Seonghwa at home. So they watched Titanic as it was Hongjoong's favorite. Cuddling under the blankets with pillows around them,

Seonghwa slowly fell asleep as he rest his head on Hongjoong's crook. As the clock strikes 12 am, it is finally Seonghwa's birthday, He whispers to Seonghwa's ear

_" Happy birthday My Little Star... "_

Hongjoong carried Seonghwa and brought him to his room. He lay Seonghwa down, putting a blanket over him, tears rolled down his cheeks as he kisses Seonghwa goodbye while he was asleep, Hongjoong used every ounce of power he had left and made a sweet dream for him before erasing their memories together when Seonghwa wakes up.

_"My little star I will always love you now and forever, I'm sorry to have to leave you like this but I'll promise you that I will come back to you alright? if you finally remember me please call out my name and I'll come to you... Farewell, my Little Star... "_

Seonghwa woke up from the dream with tears falling, not knowing why with the hollow feeling in his chest, trying to remember the name of the person in his dream but he couldn't recall any of it except this sentence which he remembered the person said, he softly said it out

_" I will always love you My Little Star... "_


End file.
